


A (Sort Of) Coming Out

by Tooti_Fruity



Series: Cacophony and Entropy and Apathy In NYC [9]
Category: Futurama
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, bender's parents are a national treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooti_Fruity/pseuds/Tooti_Fruity
Summary: Bender's parents come home.





	A (Sort Of) Coming Out

Bender’s parents, Santana and Danté, come home four days after Fry comes to Bender on that hot July night.

They walk in, home from their second honeymoon, relaxed and glowing, and they regard Fry and Bender cuddling with little surprise.

“It’s not what it looks like!” Bender blurts out as they fly apart from one another as if burned, shooting up from the couch. But he can tell from his parent’s expressions that they’re not buying it. He wrings his hands nervously. “We were just, uh-” His mother sticks a hand up.

“Mijo, spare me the excuses,” she says. He winces. “I can’t believe you wouldn’t tell us,”

“Mamá, papá, Fry and I are…” he whispers. He reaches down and grabs Fry’s hand, pulling him closer.

“A couple?” his father supplies. He nods mutely.

A heavy air of silence settles over them, but then suddenly, his father laughs.

“My God, not one, but two sons! What a blessed day!” he cries. Bender’s mouth drops.

“Wait, you’re okay with this?!” he shouts. His mother laughs.

“Were you under the impression that we wouldn’t be? Besides, we’ve know for ages,” she explains. He gawks at her.

“Wait! How did you guys know about me and Fry being…together?!” he yelps. His parents turn and share a look, before laughing and shaking their heads ruefully.

“We’ve known you like boys since you were little,” his mother says. “When you were six, you told us you wanted to marry the Incredible Hulk. This apartment is small enough that we can hear you bring home boys. And when you introduced us to Fry, we just knew,” His father nods.

“But we weren’t together when you met me!” Fry says, squeezing Bender’s hand.

“Yeah!” Bender agrees. “We were just friends then!” They laughed.

“The way you look at him, Benjamín. It’s very obvious…” his mother starts.

“…but we did walk in on you two getting, ahem, intimate. On the couch. Please don’t do that again, by the way, we all sit there,” his father finishes. Bender flushes.

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?!” he squeaks. His mother shrugs.

“We didn’t want to push you, son,” she explains. Bender gawks at them, red in the face. When he speaks again, his voice comes out off pitch.

“So lemme get this straight; you’ve known I’m queer since I was six, you know about the hookups I brought home before being both guys and girls, and you’ve known about me and Fry for…?”

“About a year?” his mother supplies. Bender makes a noise of embarrassment.

“We’ve been together about that long. Since March of 1990, actually, so a little longer than that,” Fry offers.

“So, the thing is…Fry’s parents kind of. Kicked him out. They found out we’re together,” Bender explains. His parents make twin expressions of disgust.

“That’s horrible!” his mother gasps. Bender nods, animatedly.

 “Yeah, it really blows! So I was wondering if…maybe he could stay here?” he mutters, looking down. His parents share a look, and his father steps forward, placing large, comforting hands on their shoulders.

“You can stay as long as you like, Fry,” And he beams again. “Well, I need to go take our luggage to our room, but I’ll be back!”

As he’s walking away, Bender can hear him joyfully repeating the phrase ‘two sons’ over and over again.

His mother smiles softly, and she takes Bender and Fry’s hands.

“Mijo, we love you. Never feel like you need to be someone you’re not for our sake. And Fry, you’re free to stay for however long you need to. We’re happy to have you” she declares with a turn towards the kitchen. “Now come, I’m making fajitas tonight. I hope you both like chicken!”


End file.
